shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Terminos
An Arachnos from the third Equestria, and a fellow Anathemite to Oneiros and Lynna. History Appearance Terminos has a similar default appearance to a regular Arachnos. However, his carapace has no red markings on it, instead appearing pure black, so dark it seems to absorb all light into itself. Because Terminos relies heavily on conjured weaponry, he assumes an alternate form while in battle. This form appears as a towering humanoid with 6 arms, wearing black armor. It still retains spider-like characteristics, such as very thin and spindly limbs and eight eyes. Personality Despite being disconnected from Arachna, Terminos remains similar in his views to a regular Arachnos. This includes a callous disregard and willingness to trample those who stand in the way of "order" or the "greater good", even those once considered friends. However, he is somewhat more mentally balanced than his fellow "Arathemite" Oneiros. He may be considered as the most level-headed of the group of Anathemites (which is not really saying much) and perhaps the one least scarred over the course of their adventures. He tends to balk at some ideas proposed by other Anathemites, such as killing Arachna. As an effect of Executor's motivational speech, Terminos is distinguished by unbreakable willpower very uncharacteristic for an Arachnos. He refuses to back down or surrender even in the bleakest circumstances, as shown during the events of Invasion. Skills and Abilities Terminos has all the abilities of a regular Arachnos, although imbued with Nihility due to his Anathemite nature. He also possesses some degree of control over Nihility. In the past, he and his fellow Anathemites were at least comparable to an intermediate-level deity in terms of power, but they were greatly weakened when Vocus used their essence to power the Lunar Cell. Of the three remaining main Anathemites, Terminos specializes in melee combat. He usually assumes a six-armed combat form in battle and manifests a plethora of melee weaponry out of Nihility, although he can summon ranged weapons as well. He can also manifest shields to assume a more defensive stance. Terminos is almost unbeatable in melee for most opponents, due to his overwhelming number of arms, and therefore weapons wielded at once. He is capable of various supernatural feats with his weapons, such as sending razor waves out of swords or creating shockwaves with blunt weapons. One of his signature moves is spinning like a top with his blades outstretched, generating a raging black cyclone around himself that can shred mostly anything to pieces. He also regularly summons vast numbers of weapons for throwing at enemies. As a result of his Anathemite nature, Terminos can be damaged, yet is extremely difficult to actually kill. He has been known to survive being sliced into pieces or smashed with massive objects. In addition to this, while he rarely displays this as of his Anathemite transformation, Terminos is also an engineering and scientific genius backed by additional magical knowledge. His most notable invention was the Arachnos Array, an invention that subverted the typical function of a Rainbow Factory and allowed the production of enormous amounts of Spectra without sacrificing living beings by draining only minute amounts of life force from every single living entity in Equestria. As he is the only version of an Arachnos to have achieved this, he could potentially be considered the most brilliant Arachnos as far as technology is concerned. Weaknesses and Flaws Anathemites have very few inherent weaknesses, aside from divine entities of superior power, high-grade god-slaying weaponry (possessed by The General) and the White Nihility of Valis Ail. Like any Arachnos, one of his significant weaknesses is himself, due to his mental instabilities, extremist mindset, hypocrisy and rather poor team play. Roleplays * Xat RP Relationships * Oneiros, O-Lynna: Essentially brother and sister to him, long-time companions and probably the people he cares most about, even though he does not always show it. * Remainder of the Sayan Squad: Current partners. His relationship with individual members varies, for instance, he has great respect for Commander Amadeus, is on very bad terms with [[Jack Greenspan|'Jack Greenspan']]' '''and is deathly afraid of [[Saiyo Greenspan|'Saiyo Greenspan']] due to her unstable augmentations. * 'Anathemus: Creator and nemesis. * '''The General: Major foe. * Hellgate: Major foe. Theme Trivia Category:Characters Category:Xat RP Characters Category:Characters by Arachnos